110715-Romantic-Quadrangles
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:15 -- AT: lorrea AT: uh AT: are you busy AT: Not anymorre AT: ... i would say that sounds suggestive but AT: i mean if u r AT: i can come back? AT: No AT: I mean I'm not AT: Hehe. AT: Don't worrry about it AT: What's up? AT: okay okay um AT: squinting at that laugh AT: but could u... help me with a thi ng AT: involving AT: q u a d s AT: Oh? AT: :3c AT: Therre is yourr face back AT: damnit AT: Welll~? AT: uh sorry i was AT: uh talking to eribus he kinda just left but um AT: uuuuum i am having a problem AT: with feelings and ramira AT: just offered me a matespritship AT: AT: That is a bllank message to communicate my llack of worrds AT: mm AT: well AT: i uh talked to nyarla about it because um AT: we had just been discussing AT: a t h i n g AT: a few hours prior so thought it would be fair AT: to uh AT: to uh ask AT: Romantic quadrranglles arre verry common if that is what is coming to mind AT: And that seems to be what is forrming AT: quadrangles? AT: Yes AT: ive... never head of those? AT: Sharred potentiallly vacilllating rellationships between a numberr of trrollls AT: Most often fourr AT: Do you onlly llook at redrrom romcoms AT: oh uuuuum AT: i mean AT: mostly AT: Orr in generrall I mean AT: i did yes AT: That woulld be why AT: These arre mostlly an equall parrt bllack AT: mm well i mean AT: what i f AT: im not vacillating AT: Welll then AT: Frranklly AT: I feell llike it woulld just me a matterr of dealling with both of them AT: And theirr expectations and romantic everrything AT: Honestlly I don't envy you AT: yea okay but isnt that AT: isnt that... weird AT: like..... AT: it only happens in the kinky stuff AT: and i mean AT: Aaisha we arre the llast twellve trrollls I think norrmall and kinky llose a bit of meaning AT: s e r i o s may or may not be mixed in AT: :x AT: mmmmmm AT: You're AT: Aaisha you arre burrying yourrsellf in red AT: i k n o AT: LLike me but allso not AT: You may need to llet them go AT: Not alll of them AT: uuuuugh i have tried letting serios go AT: But that is a quarrterr of the remaining lliving trrollls that you're waxing red forr AT: 2 sweeps lorrea AT: t w o AT: that is not a quarter well okay i guess if antera is dead AT: ... no it is AT: damnit AT: You just need to do the same forr alll of yourr otherr quadrrants AT: And you reallly WILLL be ourr emprress AT: I'm winking AT: fucking w o w AT: Is this a bad time forr humourr AT: i mean no AT: it kinda lightens it AT: kinda nice because this has bothered me a long time AT: there have been so many internet crushes :( AT: but also they were the internet AT: Aaisha, you'lll be fine AT: You'lll figurre it out AT: i mean i guess but i feel like... this is bad? AT: Just AT: Be fairr to them AT: I mean surre it's not llike AT: Norrmall quadrrants but AT: Frranklly it's prrobablly fine AT: mmm AT: i think i freaked nyarla out AT: That may be morre because it's Ramirra than anyone ellse AT: But I don't know what you're into, so AT: I'm teasing you again AT: oh yea okay uh yea AT: i kno what... serios is into and that is uh AT: that is sOMething let me tell you AT: but yea... ramira seems a major part of it AT: ... Wait why do you know what Serrios is into AT: ... AT: Wait AT: No AT: I rememberr AT: Why did you remind me AT: I was trrying to REPRRESS THOSE MEMORRIES AAISHA AT: BEING A SERRVERR PLLAYERR IS HARRD AT: IM SORRY AT: LIBBY IS SO OLD WHY DOES HER SPECIES NOT TELL THEM THESE THINGS AT: HERR SPECIES IS WEIRRD. AT: YES SORRY LIBBY AT: SORRRY LLIBBY BUT IT'S TRRUE AT: Honestlly she prrobablly agrrees with the inverrse AT: Regarrding us being weirrd AT: probably yes the pail discussion... and stuff AT: proved that AT: oh i suppose you heard me voting you the new mother grub or did you leave AT: Waht AT: What. AT: uh libby could reactive our dead reproductive systems AT: i voted you the new mother grub u r the jadeblood AT: No AT: I vote Nyarrlla AT: no thatd be weird AT: im dating him AT: ramira AT: Hmm AT: She woulld just killl them AT: yea true AT: i mean we could try she might AT: LLiskarr? AT: she might get all mother grubby AT: and stuff AT: Oh AT: She might AT: idk liskar super well AT: That woulld be hillarrious AT: yes AT: her lusus was v nice AT: But yes I object AT: upset she would usurp ur jadeblood throne AT: or that youd have to tend to her AT: Yes. AT: hehe AT: Sooooo~ AT: Anyways! AT: Serrios, Nyarrlla, and Ramirra. AT: ... AT: Wait AT: ... Do you just have a thing forr highblloods AT: f uck AT: no AT: i had a crush on cara AT: Carra's bllood is the highest. AT: slander AT: ;) AT: The emprress has a thing forr highblloods AT: How scandallous AT: I'lll have to telll everryone AT: ... i have to have a crush now on a lowblood just to prove u wrong AT: what am i going to tell those three AT: "Wellcome to the imperriall harrem"? AT: shit thats good AT: You're wellcome AT: thanks for helping lorrea AT: Gllad to~ AT: :) AT: uum so AT: hows your planet? AT: Oh it's grreat AT: I llike it a llot AT: Especiallly now that Nyarrlla isn't herre with his AT: Hatrred and everrything AT: pfft AT: yea i get that AT: i will miss him tho AT: and also i cant bury my head in his jacket to hide fromt he noise holy shit AT: my ear fins keep vibrating AT: Oh, right AT: The AT: TICK AT: TOCK AT: TICK AT: TOCK AT: TICK AT: TOCK AT: ill kick ur ass lorrea AT: He tolld me about it AT: :) AT: yes AT: my planet would be better it just rumbled AT: when will my planet return from the war AT: Prrobablly wheneverr you can get therre AT: yea i have a feeling were doing ramira's quest first AT: Ramirra is tallking to me now AT: i dont contest that but AT: ruffles me a bit oh is she? AT: She's trrying to get me to telll herr who the mutant is AT: And allso about you AT: oh she doesnt kno yet thats right AT: what aboout me AT: She said she trried to steall you frrom Nyarrlla, so AT: wow AT: i thought she didnt do flush affections AT: Neitherr did I AT: i mean good luck to her t b h AT: that is a tall order considering what has already happened AT: And she just accused me of "bllack advances". AT: Wherre is this coming frrom AT: oooh~ AT: No. AT: ramira has feelings AT: I'm shocked. AT: same but also not AT: Yeah AT: So that's ♥ forr you and ♠ forr me. AT: I feell llike maybe she was ♦ forr Erribus? AT: Orr just him forr herr. AT: But then he turrned out to be an idiot AT: So AT: Therre that goes AT: goodbye to that tangent AT: ramira keeps pinging me pale sometimes AT: Yourr diamonds arre hotlly contested, arren't they AT: The gem of an emprress. AT: i may or may not bein the same situation with my diamonds as with my heart AT: Damn it Aaisha. AT: tho i feel like im gonna have to talk to serios soon AT: because scarlet is probably going to cause all sorts of problems and he doesnt kno about any of this AT: and im rlly flush for him but also i am his moirail ???? AT: sorry AT: I coulld tallk to him AT: See if therre's anything that I coulld worrk out~ AT: ohmyglub lorrea AT: if AT: if this is a thing i should AT: i should be the one to tell him AT: But frranklly AT: I don't want to hurrt LLibby. AT: no like no i dont AT: i dont plan on taking him from her AT: especially if hes flushed for her im happy!! i am AT: i still kinda hurt and i had my chance AT: Perrhaps you shoulld llet him go AT: i dont even kno if he can have two flushcrushes like me AT: so AT: I'd say that therre arre llots of fish in the sea AT: But at this point AT: Therre is no sea AT: yea no there are only two AT: And it's just the two of you AT: well also that AT: Yes AT: But therre arre allso otherr trrollls AT: Who arren't fish AT: yes AT: i kno AT: So AT: ... AT: You're going to need a new cirrcllet AT: To refllect alll of this AT: You know that, right? AT: ohgosh AT: With llike thrree hearrts and fourr diamonds and some spades and cllubs AT: were you gonna be the one designing it AT: that would look terrible AT: Yes. AT: It woulld AT: i will wear rings or bracelets instead AT: Good lluck moving AT: damnit AT: i bet my tower on derse is just full of quadrant stuff AT: Guillty AT: i havent been in it yet i have no idea whats there AT: are you buried in quadrant stuff with me lorrea AT: Maybe AT: i will take that as confirmation AT: Allrright AT: I don't know what my drream towerr thing is llike if I have one AT: I bet it's the best though. AT: probably AT: probably does not have arch's blood stains everywhere AT: srry serios AT: oh AT: apparently the black queen wants to kill me AT: or something AT: Oh AT: Fun! AT: i should not be surprised but somehow AT: i am AT: Oh welll AT: i suppose i will ponder my feelings for a while then and the black queen i guess AT: go fullfill my life goal of killiing an empress by substituting her AT: If you need to tallk morre, I'm herre~ AT: i suuuuppose AT: thanks lorrea! AT: Good lluck with everrything AT: let me kno if u need help with leadery stuff AT: i may be dry behind the fins but i am sitting on a rather large education AT: ty! AT: Just keep doing what you do AT: You may not think it but you've been a reallly imporrtant parrt AT: if the dunking is anything to go by yea AT: We'lll just have to returrn the favourr~ AT: yes precisely :) AT: Stay safe. AT: you too -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:13 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha